


Everybody Just Have A Good Time

by eksterzang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, M/M, this was supposed to be Crack but then it grew Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksterzang/pseuds/eksterzang
Summary: party rockers in the house tonight but make it geraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Everybody Just Have A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be working on other things, but this has been in my folders since April, so it's time to actually finish it

When Geralt arrived, the party was already in full swing. That was his specialty, arriving just this side of late, and then leaving early, so that Yennefer couldn’t call him out for not showing up. It was always Yennefer dragging him to these kinds of events, saying he had to come out of the house sometimes. She may or may not have had a point, but Geralt often preferred staying in with his cat over crowded places. Especially places like this one, where people pretended to be younger than they were, only playing music from a decade ago.

He started making his way over to the kitchen, when he bumped into Triss, Yennefer’s lover.

“Geralt! You made it!” She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm, it's good to see you," he replied. By now Triss was used to his rumbling answers. Her eyes seemed to land on something behind him, so she quickly made her excuses to leave.

"Well, just get yourself a drink and enjoy the evening." When Geralt turned around, she had disappeared into the crowd.

He continued on his way to the kitchen, grabbing some snacks along the way, ignoring the mess of people moving around on the dancefloor. Or, at least trying to, as his eyes landed on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was perhaps Geralt's age, but he exuded much more energy than Geralt ever could. Geralt only got a view of the man's profile, so his eyes drifted across fluffed hair and a soft nose, a stark contrast to the angles of his own face. His eyes drifted further down, to the unbuttoned floral shirt, revealing a hirsute chest. And Geralt's breath hitched.

Mysteriously, this was the exact moment Yennefer decided to show up.

"See anything you like?" she teased over his shoulder.

"No," he lied, unsuccessfully.

Geralt turned around to meet her gaze. Yennefer's eyes were breathtaking, as always. He was reminded of their time together, those eyes being the last thing he saw before he went to sleep every night. In the end, it was their differences that drove them apart, but their mutual stubbornness kept them together for a long time, longer than they should've, probably.

Yennefer still meant a lot to him after all these years. She was the one person who knew him best. They could always count on one another, but now their relationship was a healthy one. Perhaps Eskel was the only one who came close after her.

"You should go to him," Yennefer suggested, "I heard he broke up with some ass, Waldo something? He could use a diversion, just like you."

Geralt grunted, not having much to say, and took that as his cue to leave.

He finally made his way into the kitchen, located the liquor and gulped it down. Then, he filled another shot glass and took it with him. Some electronic beat began to play, and he recognised it as the party rock anthem.

Filled with liquid courage, Geralt made his way back to the dancefloor, at which point he knocked back the glass he brought with him. 

Time seemed to slow like molasses, as he maneuvered through the mass of bodies. Geralt realised that Yennefer never even mentioned the man's name. He couldn't wait to find out.

As he inched closer to the man, he caught his beautiful voice singing along to the chorus.

"Party rockers in the house tonight!"

Geralt tapped the man on his shoulder. It’s one thing to play this song at a party in the first place. It’s an entirely different thing to get the lyrics this horribly wrong.

He turned around, and Geralt was treated to the sight of the sweetest smile he'd seen in his life. But no matter, he really did not want to hear the lyrics garbled like that again.

"Actually, it's 'party rock is in the house tonight'."

The man's smile actually seemed to broaden at that.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with a teasing lilt. 

With the coloured lights, Geralt could not figure out what colour the man's eyes were, but he knew he wanted to wake up to them every day.

And suddenly they're both leaning forward, and Geralt can finally taste that smile and -is he wearing flavoured lip balm?  
The man moves his hands to Geralt's jaw, caressing the stubble that's taken residence there. When his tongue peeks through, his left hand follows a path down his jaw, to Geralt's shoulder, and finally making its way home to lightly rest on his hip. Then they both need to come up for air and Geralt realises that he's closed his eyes. When he opens them, he can finally take a good look at the man's face, but not before their noses brush together softly. The man gently drags Geralt along, until he turns him around, so his back is against the wall.

The stranger presses their foreheads together, which allows Geralt the beautiful view of the stranger's eyes crinkling into a smile.

"So what's your name, actually?" The stranger asks.

"Geralt," he rumbles.

"Mine's Jaskier," he says while pressing kisses along Geralt's jawline.

Then the ma- Jaskier's lips are upon his once more, and Geralt loses himself to the sensation of Jaskier playing with his hair and making the sweetest noises.

They were having a good time and losing their minds.

And if Geralt got his wish granted, it wasn't anybody's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be crack but then it grew feelings, weird. this is also my first time writing some kind of makeout scene LMFAO!!!!!!! anyways i hope you enjoyed!  
> come talk to me on tumblr :)


End file.
